I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pumps and, more particularly, to a drum pump.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known pumps used with turbine engines for pumping fluid, such as the engine lubrication. These previously known pumps include centrifugal bladed pumps, positive displacement vane pumps, piston pumps, ejector and lobed or Lysholm type pumps. These previously known devices all share certain advantages and disadvantages, but none provide a combined high efficiency and compact pump with a minimum sump volume requirement and self-priming feature.